<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Shadow's Fire book one: A Flickering Flame by Peraltiago1345</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122038">The Shadow's Fire book one: A Flickering Flame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peraltiago1345/pseuds/Peraltiago1345'>Peraltiago1345</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Shadow's Fire [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Abusive Lizardstripe, Abusive Nutmeg, BAMF Brokenstar, BAMF Tangleburr, Brokenstar's sisters live!, F/F, F/M, Firestar starts out four moons old in this, He is raised by Brokenstar and Tangleburr, M/M, Mean princess, Multi, Neglectful Nutmeg, Not Canon Compliant, Not canon compliant - Yellowfang's Secret, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), ShadowClan! Firestar, ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:46:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peraltiago1345/pseuds/Peraltiago1345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an au where a Four moon old Rusty is found by a Shadowclan patrol after his twolegs leave him on the side of the Thunderpath. When he is taken to the camp Brokenstar (who was raised by Yellowfang in this) doesn't know who can raise Rusty for two moons. Until his mate Tangleburr who is raising his kits who are the same age as Rusty takes him in. Now he has a doting Mother, Father, Uncles, Aunts and Grandmother. How will the series turnout now?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brokenstar &amp; Firestar, Brokenstar &amp; Tangleburr, Brokenstar/Tangleburr, Brokentail &amp; Firestar (Warriors), Brokentail &amp; Hopekit, Brokentail &amp; Raggedpelt (Warriors), Brokentail &amp; Tangleburr (Warriors), Brokentail &amp; Wishkit, Brokentail/Tangleburr (Warriors), Tangleburr &amp; Deerfoot, Tangleburr &amp; Runningnose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Shadow's Fire [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Proloug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt; Brokenstar's P. O. V. &gt;</p><p>I walk into the forest helping my mother and her apprentice gather herbs that she needs when I hear her gasp. "Mother?" I say turning to her concerned. "Yellowfang?" Runningnose asks confused. "I've seen a sign from Starclan... Runningnose. We must go to the moonstone. Immediately." Mother says. "I'll take the herbs back to camp and explain to everyone where you two have gone." I say. I pick up the herbs and make my way back to camp motioning for the two guards to come in so that I can explain things. I set the herbs inside the  medicine cat cave and make my way to clanrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet beneath clanrock for a clan meeting!" I yowl. As soon as everyone is there I start. "Yellowfang has seen a sign from Starclan and she and Runningnose left for the moonstone immediately after. Yellowfang and I will hold a meeting when she returns to discuss what it means." I say. After that I leap down and am ambushed by my sisters Wishheart and Hopeshine. "Brokenstar what is going on?" Wishheart asks. "It's just as I said. We'll find out in the morning. Now I'm going to visit my mate and kits." I say bidding them good night. </p><p>I make my way to the nursery and go in. "Hello, Love." I say nuzzling Tangleburr in greeting. "How have the kits been behaving?" I ask. "Well... your daughters thought it would be funny to gang up on your son." Tangleburr says. I gasp dramatically. "Mintkit! Featherkit! How could you do such a thing to your sweet older brother Pinekit!" I ask teasing the kits. They giggle up at me. "Daddy! He was bein' a show off again!" Mintkit exclaims. "Oh, well if he was being a showoff." I say teasing them. You see only two moons ago my mate Tangleburr gave birth to a litter of four. Two toms and two mollies. Sadly two weeks after their birth our youngest son and kit, Marshkit caught greencough and died a week later.  I lick the kits' foreheads  and nuzzle my mate one last time before turning and exiting the nursery. I go to the Leader's den to sleep for the night. </p><p>*TIMESKIP*</p><p>I wake up to Yellowfang shaking my shoulder. "Brokenstar. We have much to discuss." She says before exiting the den. Runningnose skittishly following behind her. I get up to stretch and yawn before following my mother and her apprentice. I pad out to see that the sun hasn't risen yet. I then make my way into the Medicine Cat Den. "There's a prophecy concerning Shadowclan and it's fate." Runningnose says. "'Fire alone can save our Clan.' Is what my former mentor, Sagewhisker. Said to us." Yellowfang says. "Do you have any idea what it could mean, Mother?" I ask. "No. I'll think about it and come talk to you about what it could mean." Yellowfang says. I nod and make my way to my den so that I can have peace while thinking. </p><p>I sit in my nest thinking the prophecy over and what it could mean. Around probably sun high my deputy Sunshadow enters the den. "Yes, Sunshadow?" I ask. "It's almost time for sharing toungues and I know your sisters, mate, and kits have been looking for you all morning."  Sunshadow says. My eyes widen at the realization. I quickly get up and follow my deputy out of the den. As soon as I'm in sight my usually quiet sister Hopeshine comes bounding over angrily. "Where in Starclan's name have you BEEN?" She asks. "I've been thinking over the meeting with our Mother." I reply. She glares some more opening her mouth to say more before Sunshadow interrupts her. "Love, why don't you tell your brother the good news?" He says. Hopeshine looks at her mate before nodding. "I'm expecting Sunshadow's kits." Hopeshine says. My eyes widen. "That's great! I'm so happy for the two of you!" I exclaim. I smile at them before making my way to the nursery. I walk in and my kits run up to me. "Daddy! Where've you been?" Mintkit asks. "Daddy's been in his den thinking." I reply. And that's how the rest of the day went.</p><p>At the end of the day I walk into the Leader's den and flop down into my nest exhausted. Happy for my sister and deputy, happy to spend the day with my kits and mate. I fall into an easy sleep, until I'm visited by Raggedstar, the former leader of Shadowclan, and father to me, Wishheart and Hopeshine. I dip my head in greeting. "Raggedstar. Dad." I say respectfully. He dips his head in return. "Brokenstar. A threat is coming. And Fire alone can save our clan." Raggedstar says. "What threat? What fire?" I ask, but I'm waking up before he can answer. I wake up and see my apprentice Stumpypaw shaking me awake. He's close to being a warrior now and will soon be evaluated to see if he's ready to be a warrior. In fact he's being evaluated today.</p><p>I get up and look for one of my senior warriors to evaluate Stumpypaw seeing as I'm busy today. Finally I see Nightpelt. "Nightpelt, can you evaluate Stumpypaw? I'm going to be busy leading the border patrol." I ask. He nods and he and Stumpypaw go off into the forest. I get my patrol together and we go hunting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Allegiances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cats in the clans.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SHADOWCLAN</p><p>LEADER:<br/>
Brokenstar- Long haired brown tabby tom, with scars and a bent tail (adoptive father to Firekit)<br/>
DEPUTY:<br/>
Sunshadow- Golden tom with black paws and tail tip and dark brown eyes.<br/>
Apprentice- Gingerpaw<br/>
MEDICINE CAT:<br/>
Yellowfang- Old dark gray she-cat with a broad flattened face.<br/>
Runningnose- Small Gray and white tom<br/>
WARRIORS:<br/>
Oakfur- Small light brown tom<br/>
Stumpytail- Brown tabby tom<br/>
Apprentice- Brownpaw<br/>
Boulderpelt- Silver tabby tom<br/>
Apprentice- Wetpaw<br/>
Clawface- Battle-scarred brown tom<br/>
Apprentice- Littlepaw<br/>
Nightpelt- Black tom<br/>
Blackfoot-  White tom with jet-black paws and amber eyes<br/>
Fernshade- Tortoiseshell she-cat<br/>
Flintfang- Gray tom with thick fur on his paws<br/>
Wolfstep- Black Tom with a torn ear<br/>
Nutwhisker- Brown tom with amber eyes<br/>
Rowanberry- Cream-and-brown she-cat with amber eyes<br/>
Amberleaf- Dark orange she-cat with brown legs and ears her left ear is torn<br/>
Apprentice- Mosspaw<br/>
Applefur- Mottled brown she-cat with pale green eyes<br/>
Ashheart- Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes<br/>
Blizzardwing- Mottled white tom<br/>
Brackenfoot- pale ginger tom with dark ginger legs<br/>
Cinderfur- Thin gray tom<br/>
Cloudpelt- Thick-furred white tom with blue eyes<br/>
Darkflower- Black she-cat<br/>
Dawncloud- Small, pale ginger tabby she-cat<br/>
Deerfoot- brown and gray tom<br/>
Featherstorm- Dark brown tabby she-cat<br/>
Fernshade- Tortoiseshell she-cat<br/>
Mudclaw- Gray tom with brown legs<br/>
Frogtail- Dark gray tom<br/>
Jaggedtooth- Huge, thick-furred, ginger tabby tom with amber eyes<br/>
Newtspeck- Black and ginger tabby she-cat<br/>
Wishheart- Pale ginger tabby she-cat<br/>
APPRENTICES:<br/>
Gingerpaw- Ginger tom with one amber eye (left) and one blue eye (right)<br/>
Brownpaw- Brown tom<br/>
Littlepaw- Very small, thin, brown tabby tom with bright blue eyes, a light brown tail, and a brown nose<br/>
Wetpaw- Gray tabby tom<br/>
Mosspaw- Big, brown and white tom<br/>
QUEENS AND DEN FATHERS:<br/>
Brightflower- Orange tabby she-cat with a broad, flat face, a snub nose, wide-set amber eyes, and traces of gray around her muzzle (expecting Brackenfoot's kits)<br/>
Tangleburr- Gray and brown she-cat (Mother of Brokenstar's kits Pinekit, Mintkit, and Featherkit; adoptive mother to Firekit)<br/>
Hopeshine- Cream and gray she-cat with broad flat face (Expecting Sunshadow's kits)<br/>
KITS:<br/>
Pinekit- Gray, white and brown tom-kit<br/>
Mintkit- Brown and gray she-kit<br/>
Featherkit- Gray and white she-kit<br/>
Firekit- Fire orange tom-kit<br/>
ELDERS:<br/>
Archeye- Gray tabby tom with black stripes, a thick stripe over one eye, and patchy fur<br/>
Ashfur- thin, long bodied gray tom<br/>
Crowtail- Sleek, long-legged, small, black tabby she-cat<br/>
Deerleap- Gray tabby she-cat with white legs<br/>
Finchflight- Black and white tom<br/>
Hollyflower- Sleek, long-legged, dark gray and white she-cat<br/>
Littlebird- Small ginger tabby she-cat<br/>
Lizarstripe- Pale brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and yellow eyes</p><p>THUNDERCLAN:</p><p>LEADER:<br/>
Bluestar- Blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle<br/>
DEPUTY:<br/>
Redtail- Small tortoiseshell tom, with a distinctive ginger tail<br/>
MEDICINE CAT:<br/>
Spottedleaf- Beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat<br/>
WARRIORS:<br/>
Lionheart- Magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane<br/>
Tigerclaw- Big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws<br/>
Whitestorm- Big white tom<br/>
Apprentice- Mousepaw<br/>
Darkstripe- Sleek black and gray tabby tom<br/>
Apprentice- Longpaw<br/>
Frostfur- Beautiful white coat and blue eyes<b>
Apprentice- Runningpaw<br/>
QUEENS AND DEN FATHERS:<br/>
Robinwing- Small dusky brown she-cat with a ginger patch on her chest, amber eyes, and a thick furred tail (Mother of Dustkit and Ravenkit)<br/>
Willowpelt- Very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes (Mother of Graykit)<br/>
Brindleface- Pretty tabby she-cat (Mother of Sandkit)<br/>
Speckletail- Pale tabby, and the oldest queen in the nursery<br/>
ELDERS:<br/>
Halftail- Big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing<br/>
Smallear- Gray tom with very small ears, the oldest tom in Thunderclan<br/>
Patchpelt- Small black-and-white tom<br/>
One-eye- Pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan, virtually blind and deaf<br/>
Dappletail- Once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat<br/>
Rosetail- Gray tabby she-cat with a bushy, pinkish-orange tail</b></p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>RIVERCLAN:</p><p>LEADER:<br/>
Crookedstar- A huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw<br/>
DEPUTY:<br/>
Oakheart- A reddish brown tom</p><p>MEDICINE CAT:<br/>
Brambleberry- Small, lithe, snowy-white she-cat with black spots and blue eyes. She has a strikingly pink nose<br/>
Mudfur- Lean and lithe, long-haired light brown tom with a pale belly, wide shoulders, and golden eyes</p><p>WARRIORS:<br/>
Beetlenose- Broad-shoulder, lean, muscular smoky-black tom<br/>
Blackclaw- Lean, muscular smoky-black tom, he has a long tail, long legs, orange eyes, and a torn ear-tip<br/>
Dawnbright- Ginger-and-white she-cat<br/>
Apprentice- Minnowpaw<br/>
Dawnflower- Very pale gray she-cat<br/>
Greenflower- Plump, brown-striped she-cat with a white splash under her chin, one white hind paw, and green eyes<br/>
Apprentice- Silverpaw<br/>
Heavystep- Big and thickset brown tabby tom with yellow eyes<br/>
Leopardfur- Dappled golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes<br/>
Lilystem- Pale gray tabby she-cat<br/>
Loudbelly- Dark brown tom<br/>
Apprentice- Silverpaw<br/>
Mallowtail- Tortoiseshell-tabby-and-white she-cat<br/>
Mistyfoot- Lithe, pale blue-gray she-cat with thick, sleek fur, a pink nose, a plumy tail, and ice-blue eyes<br/>
Morningheart- Gray-cream she-cat with a white dash<br/>
Apprentice- Willowpaw<br/>
Mossflower- Pale gray-and-white she-cat with sleek fur. She has a pink nose and bright blue eyes<br/>
Petaldust-  Tortoiseshell she-cat<br/>
Reedtail-  Pale gray tabby tom, he has a darker tail that is long, thin, and straight like a reed<br/>
Sedgecreek- Brown tabby she-cat<br/>
Skyheart-  Pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes<br/>
Splashwing- Gray tom with lighter flecks<br/>
Stonefur- Pale blue-gray tom with blue eyes<br/>
Swanfeather- Silver tabby she-cat<br/>
Willowswoop- Smoky-black she-cat<br/>
</p><p>APPRENTICES:<br/>
Minnowpaw- Dark gray she-cat<br/>
Silverpaw- Silver tom<br/>
Silverpaw- Silver and black tabby she-cat with blue eyes<br/>
Shadepaw-  Very dark gray she-cat<br/>
</p><p>ELDERS:<br/>
Echomist- Glossy, long-haired pale gray she-cat. Her fur is tipped with white giving her a soft, cloudy appearance<br/>
Frogleap- Gray tom with a striped tail<br/>
Graypool- Dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes<br/>
Lakeshine- Mottled, long-haired gray-and-white she-cat<br/>
Marshcloud- Stout brown tabby tom with a short tail<br/>
Ottersplash- Sleek, pale ginger she-cat with white patches and a torn ear<br/>
Owlfur- Sleek-furred, brown-and-white tom with a white-splashed muzzle, and a small head<br/>
Piketooth- Skinny dark brown tabby tom with a narrow face, and protruding canine teeth<br/>
Shimmerpelt- Night-black she-cat with a glossy pelt<br/>
</p><p>WINDCLAN: </p><p>LEADER:<br/>
Tallstar- A black-and-white tom with a very long tail</p><p>DEPUTY:<br/>
Deadfoot- Small, lean black tom with an unusable, twisted left paw<br/>
</p><p>MEDICINE CAT:<br/>
Barkface- Dark brown tom with a short tail<br/>
Kestrelflight-  Soft-furred, mottled gray tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers<br/>
</p><p>WARRIORS:<br/>
Ashfoot- Broad-faced gray she-cat<br/>
Apprentice- Quietpaw<br/>
Crowfur-  Black tom with a silver muzzle, a scarred flank, and short, patchy fur<br/>
Doespring- Light brown she-cat<br/>
Morningflower- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes<br/>
Mudclaw- Wiry, mottled dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes<br/>
Apprentice- Clearpaw<br/>
Redclaw- Small dark ginger tom<br/>
Ryestalk- Gray tabby she-cat with soft fur and amber eyes<br/>
Apprentice- Jaggedpaw<br/>
Sorrelflower- Gray-and-brown she-cat<br/>
Apprentice- Flutteringpaw<br/>
Stagleap-  Huge, stocky, broad-shouldered, dark brown tom with amber eyes<br/>
Tornear- Wiry gray tabby tom<br/>
Apprentice- Onepaw<br/>
Webfoot- Wiry, dark gray tabby tom<br/>
Woollytail- Gray-and-white tom with bright yellow eyes and wide shoulders<br/>
</p><p>APPRENTICES:<br/>
Quietpaw- White she-cat with blue eyes<br/>
Clearpaw- Brown tabby tom with blue eyes<br/>
Jaggedpaw- Long-furred black tom with green eyes<br/>
Flutteringpaw- Gray and white she-cat with amber eyes<br/>
Onepaw- Small and lean, mottled, pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes, and a scar behind one ear<br/>
</p><p>ELDERS:<br/>
Appledawn-  Pale rose-cream she-cat<br/>
Aspenfall-  Lithe, gray-and-white tom. He has sleek fur, long legs, and a wiry tail<br/>
Hareflight- Light brown tom<br/>
Larksplash- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat<br/>
Meadowslip- Pale gray she-cat<br/>
Mistmouse- Light brown tabby she-cat<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter One: The Little Flame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter an injured kitten named Rusty is found by a Shadowclan patrol and brought back to camp and promptly adopted by Tangleburr.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really like making this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tigerclaw's P. O. V. </p><p>I walk as a monster runs down the thunderpath when it suddenly stops. I crouch so it wont see me when all of a sudden a twoleg gets out and throws a contraption into Shadowclan territory. I wait a few minutes and suddenly it starts to move. Soon a tiny ginger kit pops out and falls to the ground. I lose interest and go my own way. The kit sees me and tries to call out to me but I ignore it.</p><p>Amberleaf's P. O. V. </p><p>I was leading my patrol, which consisted of me, Clawface, Wishheart, and Boulderpelt (Boulder) when all of a sudden I hear the mewling of an injured kit. I gestue for the others to stop before stalking forward cautiously. I see a firey orange tom-kit that is underweight and is bleeding. I can't help but gasp at the sight. Clawface comes up to my side and rolls his eyes. "It's a kittypet. Lets leave it." He says.  Instead Wishheart comes forward and starts murmuring to the kit. He seems to respond well and she gently picks himup by his scruff before racing back to camp. Clawface rolls his eyes again and gestures for us to continue on our way. I glare at him. "We're going back to  camp. We're at the end of the border." I say tail lashing. </p><p>Brokenstar's P. O. V. </p><p>I was sitting in camp when all of sudden Wishheart comes racing in with something in her mouth and enters the medicine den. I sigh as I get up and follow her. I enter and she turns to me tail lashing. "Does Clawface know the Warrior Code?" She asks. I nod confusedly. "Well he sure doesn't act like it. We discovered a kit near the thunderpath, he was starved and bleeding and then Clawface suggested leaving him there! I grabbed the kit and ran back to camp as soon as possible." Wishheart says. I look past her to see Yellowfang and Runningnose tending to a tiny firey orange ball of fur. My ears pin to my head when I realize it's a kit. "How old is he?" I ask. "He looks three moons but he could just be a runt. Not to mention he's starved and injured." Yellowfang replies. "If he is a kittypet... How could Two-legs do this to him? How could his mother not protect him?" I ask. </p><p>"We'll find a foster mother for him after Newtspeck's kits' apprentice ceremony. Please take care of him until then..." I say after that I walk and leap onto Clanrock to start the ceremony, it may be the father in me but I don't want to leave that kit alone for long. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet beneath Clanrock for a clan meeting." I yowl. As soon as everyone is gathered I start. "Brownkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brownpaw. Your mentor will be Stumpytail. I hope Stumpytail will pass down all he knows on to you." I say. I turn to Stumpytail and he steps forward. "Stumpytail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from me, and you have shown yourself to be Cunning and Fearless. You will be the mentor of Brownpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Brownpaw." I say finishing Brownpaw's ceremony.  The two touch noses and the clan greets the apprentice. </p><p>After the cheers die down I turn to the next kit. "Wetkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Wetpaw. Your mentor will Boulderpelt. I hope Boulderpelt will pass on all he knows on to you." I say. I turn to Boulderpelt and motion him forward. When he steps up I continue, "Boulderpelt, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Mousewing, and you have shown yourself to be Determined and Brave. You will be the mentor of Wetpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Wetpaw." The clan greets the new apprentice as they touch noses and I wait for them to settle before turning to the next kit.</p><p>Despite what he just did with the kit, Clawface has some valuble attributes he could pass down to Littlekit. "Littlekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Littlepaw. Your mentor will be Clawface. I hope Clawface will pass down all he knows on to you." I say. I turn to Clawface and he steps forward. "Clawface, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Crowtail, and you have shown yourself to be Fearless and Determined. You will be the mentor of Littlepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Littlepaw." I say the clan greets the new apprentice and I turn to the final kit. </p><p>When they die down I begin. "Mosskit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mosspaw. Your mentor will be Amberleaf. I hope Amberleaf will pass down all she knows on to you." I say gesturing for Amberleaf to come forward. "Amberleaf, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You received excellent training from Breezeheart, and gave excellent training to Nutwhisker, and you have shown yourself to be Loyal and Determined. You will be the mentor of Mosspaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Mosspaw."  I finish as the two cats touch noses. Soon the  four mentors are off to show their apprentices the territory.</p><p>I go and make my way to the Medicen cat den. There I see not only Yellowfang and Runningnose, but my mate and the kit very much awake. "Hello, love. What are you doing here?" I ask touching noses with Tangleburr. "Well, I heard the kit needed a mother. We have three kits the same age as him. It just makes sense that we take him in." She replies. I blink in surprise. In that time she picks the kit up and pads off to the nursery. I follow after and see her setting the kit down. "Tangleburr, can we speak?" I ask. She nods and we lave the nursery. "You know he wont replace the one we lost... Right?" I ask her. Her ears pin to her head and she glares at me. "Brokenstar. If you think for a second that I would try and replace Marshkit with Rusty then you are wrong! The little tom needs a mother and I'm prepared to be just that!" She exclaims. She calms down and gives me a stern look. "Now it's up to you to decide if you want to be his father. I'm going to name him and introduce him to his siblings." She says coldly. I flinch at her tone. "I know.. I just... Some she-cats I've heard will replace a lost kit and ignore their other kits." I say. She glares even harder . "Not that I thought you would. I just wanted to be sure..." I say. Her glare lessens and she goes back to the nursery. She flicks her tail for me to follow her and I do. I see our three kits staring at the fourth curiously. "Kits this is your new brother, Firekit. He was abandoned and we're going to give him the love he needs and deserves." Tangleburr says leaving no room for objection. I nod in confirmation. </p><p>They go over to introduce themselve and he kind of shrinks away. "It's okay, Firekit. They wont hurt you." Tangleburr says soothing the tiny tom. "Promise?" He says. My ears pin back to my head. Who could have possibly hurt him this badly? "I promise little one... They're very gentle." Tangleburr says licking his forehead. Then my son, ever the leader steps forward to introduce himself. "I'm your new big brother, Pinekit." He says. He touches noses with Firekit and settles next to him. Next up is my oldest daughter Mintkit. "I'm you oldest big sister, Mintkit." She says. She touches noses with him. And finally my youngest daughter, Featherkit. "I'm your younger big sister, Featherkit." She says touching noses with him. He smiles hesitantly at them and my heart soars. It's good to see a smile on his face.</p><p>"I am Brokenstar. I'll be your father if you'll allow me." I say. He hesitantly nods. I touch noses and lick his forehead. "Love, I hope you won't mind me staying the night, in the nursery?" I ask Tangleburr. "It's up to Hopeshine and Brightflower. They're the ones expecting kits." I nod and go off to ask the two mollies. When they give the okay I go back to my mate and help settle the kits down for sleep. </p><p>TIMESKIP</p><p>The next morning I wake up to Firekit sleeping under Tangleburrs head, while Pinekit is sleeping on her back. I have  Featherkit sleeping under my head and Mintkit sleeping on my back. I smile at the domesticity of the situation. I lean over and lick my mates pelt. She flicks her ear at me signaling that she's awake. "Good morning, my love." I say to her. "Mmm... Morning. Any of the kits up?" She asks. "No, just us." I reply. She looks at me and smiles. I see Firekit curl closer to her as if he's touch starved. "Who could ever hurt him like this? He's such a sweet little tom..." She says. "I don't know, but if I ever meet them I'll make sure they face justice for causing him such pain." I reply. She smiles at me lovingly. I knew you'd love him. He's too sweet not to love." She says. I nod in agreement. "You know we should introduce our newest clan member to the clan, I'll introduce him to Brightflower and Hopeshine when they get up. As soon as you remove your daughter from your back, can you get us all something to eat?" SHe asks. I nod and she gently lifts Mintkit off my back and into the nest. I pad off to the freshkill pile to get my family something to eat and start the day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you thought in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Two. The family meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter Firekit gets introduced to the clan and the rest of his family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Firekit's P. O. V. </p>
<p>I wake up to someone softly licking my pelt. "Wake up, Firekit. Your Papa's brought us something to eat. You need to eat sweetie." I hear a loving voice say.I open my eyes and see that I wasn't dreaming. My owners did throw me away and my Mom let them... I look up and Tangleburr is quick to nuzzle me. "You know if you ever want to talk about your past, I'm here for you." She says. I nod she licks my head again and we exit the nursery through the thorn bush. When we're out I see my new Papa and siblings sitting near a  big lizard. I wait for them to eat and my new parents watch me confused. "Firekit? Why aren't you eating little one?" Brokenstar asks. "I-I thought I had to wait?" I say confused. I watch their confused faces morph in a sorrowful expression. "Sweetie, you're allowed to eat with the rest of the kits. You eat as much as you need." Tangleburr says. My eyes widen in shock. Suddenly Brokenstar nudges me forward to the lizard and I take a bite. I smile at the taste. I eat more before it's annonced. "Firekit. We are going to introduce you to the rest of the clan today, okay?" Tangleburr says. "O-Okay..." I say. </p>
<p>Tangleburr's P. O. V. </p>
<p>I look at my mate. "I don't want to introduce him to Lizardstripe... She'll do or say something wrong to him..." I say. "I know... But he'll ask questions on who she is... Why he's not allowed near her... etcetera." Brokenstar replies. "I know... But she'll be cruel to him... I don't want that for my kit..." She says. I remember me and my brothers sleeping in Yellowfang's nest so that we didn't have to be near our "mother"... Even after her kits were born she let us... I hate how Lizardstripe treated us... Just because she didn't want to be stuck in the nursery she treated, still treats anything to do with us cruely. "He needs to learn that he can't depend on her... It'll be a harsh lesson, but one best learnt early on." Brokenstar say wisely. I can only nod. Soon I see Brightflower exit the nursery. "Brightflower, there's someone I'd like to introduce you to."I say. She pads over and lays her eyes on the firey little kit. "This is Firekit. He was adopted by us just last night." I say. "Well, isn't this a good morning? Hello little one, I'm Brightflower. I'm your great grandmother." She says. Firekit looks up at her cautiously before introducing himself. "H-Hello... I'm Ru-F-Firekit..." He says. She smiles reassuringly. "Well it's nice to meet you. I can't wait for you to grow into a great warrior."  She says. After that she  goes to be with Brackenfoot. He turns to us. "You did very well little one." Brokenstar says. Firekit beams up at him.</p>
<p>Soon we go back to the nursery to introduce Firekit to his aunt. "Hopeshine? Are you awake?" I ask. "Yes, I'm awake. Is there something you need?" She asks. "I'd like to introduce you to our newest son, Firekit. We adopted him last night." I say. She looks over and scans the kits before her eyes fall on Firekit. She smiles warmly. "Hello, I'm your aunt Hopeshine." She says gently touching noses with the Tom-kit. "I-I'm Firekit." He says. "It's nice for you to join our family Firekit." She says. She licks in between his ears and settles back into her nest. I sigh, introducing him to the elders is next... "Let's go introduce you to the elders now, Firekit." I say. When we exit the nursery I flick my tail for Brokenstar to come with us. </p>
<p>We pad to the elders den and the older kits form a semi-circle around Firekit. I smile approvingly at them. We first greet, Archeye, who is sunning outside. "Hello Archeye, there's someone I'd like you to meet." I say. He lifts his head to see our group. "We adopted little Firekit last night." I say. He nods and smiles at Firekit. We then move on to Ashfur. The gray tom is. Brokenstar is still looking out for Lizardstripe. "Ashfur, there's someone we'd like to introduce you to." Tangleburr says. "I-I'm Firekit." Firekit says shyly. "Nice to meet you little one, I'm Ashfur." Ashfur replies touching noses with the kit. Firekit smiles feeling a bit more confident. Next we greet Crowtail. "Crowtail meet Firekit." I say. "H-Hello..." He says. "It's nice to meet you Firekit." Crowtail says. It goes this way all until it's time to introduce him to Lizardstripe. I hate this. "Lizardstripe, there's someone we'd like to introduce to you. Meet Firekit. We adopted him last night."  I say confidently. "It's a kittypet." She says. "HE'S a clan member now." I say anger lacing my words. She turns to Brokenstar who hardens his gaze at her. "You're making the clan weak by letting it live here." She says. I feel my claws come out. "He's a kit, NOT an it." I say. "It's weak and useless." She says. I snarl at her. Brokenstar intervenes immediately. "Love why don't you take the kits to visit the medicine cat den?" He says. I nod and pad off. "Lizardstripe, don't talk about my kits like that again." He says before following us. </p>
<p>Soon my kits follow me into the medicine cat den to meet Yellowfang their Grandmother and my brother, their uncle Runningnose. "Hello? Are you two in?" I call out. "I was here yesterday." FIrekit says. I smile. "That's right little one, you were here." Brokenstar says praising Firekit. FIrekit beams up at his newfound father. "We're here." Yellowfang says. "Well I'd like to formally introduce you to you new Grandson and Nephew. " I say. "Meet Firekit, the one you treated yesterday." I say. The immediately smile at him. "Welcome to the family, Firekit. I'm you Grandmother Yellowfang."  Yellowfang says introducing herself. She touches noses with the kit and my brother introduces himself. "I'm your umcle Runningnose." Runningnose says touching noses with Firekit. Soon after we leave to introduce him to the apprentices. </p>
<p>We gather the apprentices around and introduce them to Firekit before introducing him to the warriors. Clawface dipped his head to Firekit. "I'm sorry I suggested leaving you yesterday. I was having a bad day and projected that onto you, that was very wrong of me and I'm sorry." Clawface says apologizing. "I-It's okay. I forgive you." Firekit replies. Then Deerfoot, and the rest of the family come over to meet him. </p>
<p>First My father and brother approach us. Firekit looked at me for confirmation before speaking. "H-Hello, I'm Firekit." He says. They both smile kindly at him. "Well, I'm your Grandfather Mudclaw." Mudclaw says introducing himself. "And I'm your Uncle Deerfoot." Deerfoot says. They both smile comfortingly at him and he timidly smiles back. Next comes Wishheart and Brackenfoot. They both smile and welcome him to the family before going to get freshkill. Finally Sunshadow comes over introducing himself and his apprentice. After introducing himself Sunshadow pads off to the nursery to visit Hopeshine. </p>
<p>"You know Firekit, if your siblings are polite, I'm sure Brightflower will tell you four a story." I say. Brokenstar looks at me with affection in his eyes.</p>
<p>Brokenstar's P. O. V. </p>
<p>"You know they'll go running in?" I say. She nods and I can only softly smile at her. "I still want to find his birth giver, she has no right to call herself a mother based on how he's behaving like everyone wants to attack him." Tangleburr says. I nod in agreement. "He deserved better, but atleast Starclan gave him to us. Now we can give him the love and attention he deserves." I say. She nods. "I'm glad Starclan sent him to us." She says. "So am I." I reply. We go back to the nursery to see Brightflower in the middle of telling the kits a story. </p>
<p>I smile as the story gets to the exciting part and all the kits gasp. Brightflower looks proud of how exciting her story is. Me and Tangleburr just sit in her nest watching the kits and listening to the story. Firekit especially looks enthralled with the story. Soon the story ends and it's time for the kits to go to bed. "But Mama, we're not tired!" Pinekit whines. Tangleburr hushes him. "Well, you didn't have a big day like Firekit did. Don't you want to set a good example for your little brotheer?" She says. His eyes widen comically and races towards the nest with his sisters in tow. Firekit follows at a much slower pace yawning and eyes drooping. I gently pick him up and place him next to Pinekit. Pinekit immediately wraps his tail around a very sleepy Firekit who leans into Pinekit. They both fall asleep very quickly. Mintkit and Featherkit follow soon after. I bid my mate goodnight and leave for the leader's den.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Three. New Faces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter, Firekit has a check-up, we find out how many kits Brightflower is having, and Hopeshine's kits are born! We also  get a closer look into Firekit's past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Firekit's P. O. V. </p><p>I wake up, to Mama softly nudging me with her nose. "C'mon little one. You have a check up with Yellowfang and Runningnose today." She murmurs softly. I blink awake and see that my brother and sisters aren't awake yet. "Mama?" I ask. "You need a check up, little one. After you we'll come back and you can go back to sleep, okay?" She says. I nod and get up. She softly picks me up by my scruff and carries me out of the nursery. I shiver at the cold morning air. She goes to the medicine cat den and we go inside. "Good morning you two. We're here for Firekit's check up." Mama says. "Morning sis! Let's see how my nephew is doing, eh?" Uncle Runningnose says. </p><p>I smile up tiredly at him. "You're still tired. Huh, little warrior?" He says. I nod tiredly. He smiles sympathetically at me. "Then lets get it done so that you can go back to sleep." Yellowfang says. Uncle Runningnose questions Mama while Grandma Yellowfang looks me over. "Have you been playing with the other kits?" She asks. I nod. "Yeah, they're showing me all these different games." I say. I yawn when Mama comes over. "Okay, kit. Runningnose says you're on track to being a healthy kit. Let's go back to sleep now little one." She says. I nod and let her carry me back to the nest. When we get there I go back to sleep.</p><p>TIMESKIP</p><p>Tangleburr's P. O. V. </p><p>I yawn awake just as Brightflower comes in looking excited. "What are you so happy about?" I ask blearily. She smells like herbs, so she must have been in the medicine cat's den. "Brackenfoot and I found out how many kits we're having." She says. I smile at her. "How many?" I ask. "We're having two kits." She replies. I smile at her. "Congratulations, Brightflower. I'm sure they'll be strong warriors." I say. She smiles at me. "Can you watch the kits while I get something to eat?" I ask. She nods and lays next the kits as I go to get something to eat. </p><p>I lean down and grab a shrew and make my way back to the nursery. I'm at the entrance when suddenly it hits me. The smell of distress. Firekit in distress. I rush inside to my kit. "Firekit, it's okay baby. Mama's here." I say soothing him. Brightflower looks worriedly at him. "M-Mama...?" He says shakily. "Yes, little one. I'm right here." I say. "M-Mama!" He exclaims. He launches himself at me and I feel tears soak my fur. "What's wrong little one?" I ask fearing the answer. "I Th-thought you left... And- and didn't want us anymore..." He whimpers. I immediately nuzzle him. "It's okay, baby. Mama will ALWAYS be here." I mutter to him. Brokenstar comes in looking worried. "What's wrong? What happened to Firekit?" He asks worriedly. "He thought I didn't want them anymore..." I say a little shocked. Brokenstar pads over. "Little one, why would you think that?" He asks. "M-My old Mama said that's what she was gonna do... And then she'd say that it would be all m-my fault..." He whimpers. I blink in shock. How could ANY cat ever do that to a kit? I look at Brokenstar and he looks just as shocked as I am. </p><p>He walks over and we both start licking Firekit's pelt in order to reassure him. "Don't you worry about a thing, sweetie. Mama won't let anything happen to you or your siblings, I promise." I mutter. He curls closer to both of us. "We love you VERY much kit. Please never forget that." Brokenstar says. Soon Pinekit wakes up and sees us with Firekit. He lays down beside Firekit and wraps his tail around his little brother. Firekit leans closer to Pinekit and they fall asleep again. I look at Brokenstar and we lay on both sides of the nest. "We love you, kits. Sleep well, little warriors." I whisper to them. </p><p>"How... How could ANYONE ever think of saying that to a kit? Let alone their OWN kit?" I ask. The more we find out about Firekit, the more I want to rip his birth mother to shreds. My fur bristles as I remember Lizardstripe being cruel to me and my brothers. I thought only Lizardstripe was like that... Brokenstar looks mournful as he too, remembers the Evil Queen of Shadowclan... "We have him now... He's safe." Brokenstar says. I nod. </p><p>Brokenstar's P. O. V. </p><p>I remember Tangleburr and her brothers sleeping in the nest with me and my siblings. Mom always welcomed them and I couldn't help but notice the hate filled glares she would send to the sleeping form of Lizardstripe. I remember Mom being the one to groom Lizardstripe's kits the day of their apprentice ceremony and instead of going to Lizardstripe they went to Mom. All the signs were their but it was only noticed when Lizardstripe had scratched me and my mother finally let everything out into the open. The clan has never looked at Lizardstripe the same since. </p><p>I hate the thought of another she-cat treating a kit like that. Treating MY kit like that. No wonder he's so afraid all the time... "Love, I think we need to talk to Firekit about his past." I say. She nods. "I hate whatever she-cat gave birth to him. I'm glad he was born... But I hate that he was abused by someone that was meant to protect him." Tangleburr says. I nod in understanding. "I have the same feeling, Love." I say. She smiles fondly at me. </p><p>We both lay back down and get a few more minutes of sleep. When I wake up I go to get fresh-kill for Tangleburr and the kits. I head back and bring shrew for Tangleburr before going and getting a weasel for the kits. By the time I come back the kits are awake. I give them the weasel and pad off to  do my Leader duties. </p><p>Tangleburr's P. O. V. </p><p>I smile as the kits finish eating. Let's go outside now." I say trying to give Hopeshine a break from the noise and Brightflower a break from panicking about Firekit. They cheer and race outside. Pinekit waits at the entrance for Firekit. I smile as the brothers walk out together. as we leave the nursery Yellowfang enters. Probably to see how Hopeshine is doing seeing as she's due any day now. Brightflower soon exits the nursery with a slightly excited look on her face. "Tangleburr, Yellowfang wants you to get Runningnose. Hopeshine has started kitting." She says. I immediately head off to Runningnose. "Hey, it's time for Hopeshine's kits to arrive." I say skidding into the nursery. He runs out and I go to my kits not wanting to leave them alone. </p><p>Brokenstar comes over concerned. "Hopeshine is kitting." I say. His eyes widen and he scans the camp for his deputy. Upon laying his eyes on him he bounds over to the tom. After they talk Sunshadow bolts to the nursery and Brokenstar comes over to help me keep the kits busy while Hopeshine gives birth. "Mama? What's goin on?" Mintkit asks. "You're going to have new den mates soon." I say. She cocks her head confused but shrugs it off. I keep an eye on my daughters who are listening to Archeye tell them a story, while Brokenstar plays with Pinekit and Firekit. </p><p>It's hours later that Runningnose goes and gets some herbs from the medicine cat den. He goes back into the nursery and the Sunshadow comes out he imeediately pads over to us. "Well?" Brokenstar asks. "Three beautiful little she-kits." He says. "As soon as the nursery is cleaned you'll  be allowed to go in." Runningnose says coming out of the nursery. "Yes get Stumpytail to clean it. He hasn't cleaned the nursery like all young warriors yet." Brokenstar says. "Speaking of, I was thinking of assessing Gingerpaw soon." Sunshadow says. Brokenstar nods as he starts thinking of warriors to evaluate the oldest apprentice. </p><p>TIMESKIP</p><p>As soon as the nursery is clean me and Brightflower usher the kits into the nursery for sleep time. As soon as we enter we see Sunshadow wrapped around Hopeshine and you can vaguely hear newborn kits squirming around in the nest. I get my kits settled and see all four sets of eyes on Hopeshine and Sunshadow. "You can meet the new kits tomorrow little warriors." I say. They nod and curl up for sleep. Firekit curls up next to me while Pinekit curls around him. I smile as Pinekit becomes increasingly protective of his little brother. As soon as the kits breathing evens out I lay my head on my paws amd close my eyes, allowing sleep to wash over me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Four: Oh, how the past haunts us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter we meet Hopeshine's kits, Firekit tells his parents all of his past and Gingerpaw is made into a warrior.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tangleburr's P. O. V.</p><p>I groggily wake up and look down at my kits. I look over to see Sunshadow and Hopeshine awake quietly talking to each other and fondly looking down at the three new bundles of fur in the nest. They look up as I softly clear my throat. "Good morning you two. How was your first night as parents?" I ask. "It was... Amazing... We couldn't stop watching them..." Sunshadow says. I smile remembering me Brokenstar doing the same thing. "Me and Brokenstar were the same. It's always a wonder to watch kits. Especially when they're yours." I say. </p><p>Sunshadow sighs getting up. "I'll go get my duties done and then I'll be back." Sunshadow says. He pads out when four of the apprentices pad in. Brownpaw brings a frog for Hopeshine. Littlepaw brings a shrew for me. Wetpaw brings a lizard for Brightflower. And Mosspaw brings a weasel for the kits. I notice that he looks a little dejected. "What's wrong, kit?" I ask concerned. "I-It's nothing... Just that Gingerpaw is getting evaluated today... I'm gonna miss him..." He says. Oh... So he LIKES Gingerpaw... "Don't worry. You're strong. In a few moons you'll be a warrior and the two of you will be den mates again." I say. He cheers up a little. "Has he gone for his assessment yet?" I ask. Mosspaw shakes his head. "Then go spend as much time with him as you can before he does." I say. He nods determined before rushing out of the nursery. </p><p>Brokenstar enters after the other apprentices leave. He wraps around me and lays his head on my side. Slowly the kits wake up first the mollies then Pinekit. Pinekit stays right where he is so that he doesn't disturb Firekit. Firekit wakes up and together he and Pinekit head over to where their sisters are already eating. "Firekit. Later today me and your Daddy would like to talk to you. Okay?" I say. He stiffens and looks at me wide eyed. "You're not in trouble, I promise." I say. </p><p>Brokenstar's P. O. V. </p><p>I sigh as I watch the rest of the clan. I want to go back to my mate and our kits. I only have a few more things to do before I can. "Amberleaf!" I say getting the mollie's attention. "Yes, Brokenstar?" She asks. "Would you mind giving Mosspaw to a different warrior for the day and assessing Gingerpaw?" I ask. She nods and goes to inform the two toms. I go back to getting some tasks done,</p><p>Firekit's P. O. V. </p><p>I start thinking about what Mama and Daddy want to talk about when Aunt Hopeshine calls me and my siblings over. "Would you kits like to meet your den mates?" She asks. As if upon hearing her voice we start hearing little mews coming from the nest. She moves a little and we see three tiny kits. "Meet my daughters your cousins." She says. In order there is a little cream and gray she-kit with one black paw, a little gray she-kit with light ginger flecks, and the last one is cream with black paws and tail tip. "This is Sweetkit, Dapplekit, and Swiftkit." She says nuzzling the kits in that order.</p><p>"They're tiny..." Pinekit says. "Yes, they were only born last night." Aunt Hopeshine purrs. She licks the kits and they start squirming again. "Aunty, how come we couldn't come in last night, until they were born?" Featherkit asks. "Well... You'll understand when you're older." She says. "When will they open their eyes? Or say something?" I ask. "They'll open their eyes when they're ready." Aunt Hopeshine says. I nod. Pinekit comes and headbutts me on the shoulder. When I turn to him he nods his head toward where Mama and Daddy are waiting. I pad toward them knowing that it's time to talk. "Firekit, let's go somewhere we can talk in private." Daddy says. </p><p>I nod and Mama picks me up by my scruff padding towards the leader's den. When we get there Mama sets me down in the nest while her and Daddy wrap themselves around me. "Firekit, me and your Mama want to know more about your past. Can you tell us please?" Daddy says. That's all they wanna know? I'm truly not in trouble? I slowly and reluctantly nod. I sigh and brace myself for the memories.</p><p>"My old M-Mama's name is Nutmeg... And my old Papa's name was Jake..." I say. "He... He wasn't allowed to come near us... I think my old Two-legs did something to him... Cause after he visited us one time he never came back... Ma-Nutmeg didn't like him... and she didn't like me cause I look just like him and I'm a runt..." I stop to catch my breath. Mama and Daddy both nuzzle me giving comfort. I continue. "N-Nutmeg would be... C-cruel... To me. She would say nasty things, shove me around, s-starve me... Anything to male me miserable..." I say. Mama and Daddy's ears pin to their heads when they hear that. "She would a-also let my s-s-sister, P-Princess, be mean t-to me... P-Princess would do the s-same thing, except s-she would s-scratch me... And s-she would bully me a lot... M-My other littermates... They weren't m-mean... But they d-didn't do anything t-to defend me e-either... Nutmeg would always leave for a long time and when she got back she'd... Blame me..." I say. I feel tears fall down my face. </p><p>Mama and Daddy are quick to sooth me and wipe my tears away. "We're VERY sorry that happened to you, sweetie. We won't let anything happen to you. EVER." Mama says. Daddy nods in confirmation. "Little warrior, you so strong for surviving that." Daddy says. "Why don't we go back to the nursery so that you and your siblings can play." Mama says. I nod and she picks me up by the scruff and carries me back to the nursery. On our way back we see Amberleaf and Gingerpaw come into camp, both smiling from ear to ear.</p><p>Amberleaf immediately makes a B-line for Daddy, while Gingerpaw joins us on our walk to the nursery. We all enter and Mama puts me down next to Pinekit who licks my cheek in greeting. "I did it, Sunshadow. I completed my assessment and Amberleaf went to talk to Brokenstar about my warrior ceremony." Gingerpaw says. Sunshadow smiles. "That's great. I'm very proud of you, Gingerpaw." Sunshadow says. A few minutes later we hear a yowl. Me and my sibling walk out but stay at the edge of the nursery to watch.</p><p>Brokenstar's P. O. V. </p><p>"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet beneath Clanrock for a clan meeting." I yowl. As soon as everyone is gathered I star the ceremony. "Today we have a new warrior joining our ranks. Gingerpaw, please step forward." I say. He does as told. "Sunshadow, has your apprentice, Gingerpaw, learned the skills of a warrior? Does he understand the importance of the warrior code?" I ask. "He has." Sunshadow answers. "I, Brokenstar, leader of Shadowclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." I say taking a breath before continuing. "Gingerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" I ask. "I do." He replies. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Gingerpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Gingerthorn. StarClan honors your Cleverness and Dedication, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Shadowclan." I say. I rest my muzzle on Gingerthorn's head and he licks my shoulder. "You will sit vigil over the camp until sunrise tomorrow, starting at dusk." I say. HE nods and pads off to Sunshadow. </p><p>Firekit's P. O. V. </p><p>I smile as the ceremony finishes. It was awesome. "That's gonna be us someday." Pinekit says. My sisters purr in agreement. Mama chuckles. "Yes, it will. But if you want that day to ever come then you need to get as much rest as possible. It's bed time, Little Warriors." Mama says. As if to prove her point I yawn. Mama purrs and herds us inside the nursery. I lay down in a circles and Pinekit wraps himself around me. I cuddle closer and let sleep wash over me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>